


Sara is Missing

by turtlesquare



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Sara Is Missing (Game)
Genre: (dw its only once and its very minor), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cults, Cussing, Enoch is human, Slurs, Violence, depending on how violent it gets it may go up to the M rating tho just warning ys, i saw the opportunity and i took it, ive been in the otgw fandom forever but havent posted for it, kind of, no ships, not yet at least, so here we go, the oc is only mentioned and is only there to be an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: After getting off a train late at night, Wirt discovers a phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the very moment I downloaded SIM (Sara is Missing((thegame))) I had this fanfic in mind. And now I'm writing it. Amazing.

It was pretty late when Wirt got off of the train, and he was happy to be home soon.  Just a half an hour walk more from the train station.  As he stepped off, one of three for this stop, he tripped, and almost landed face down if not for his luggage catching his fall.

"What's this?" He mumbled to himself, picking up the item that had tripped him.  It was a phone, screen shattered, red light blinking in the upper right corner to alert that it was almost dead. "Huh. Wonder who left their phone here..."  He got up, brushed himself off, and pocketed the phone.  He would return it to lost and found on his way out of the station.

Except, as he neared where the customer service area was, there was no one behind the counter and the light was off.  Well, he could always turn it in tomorrow. 

 

Later that night, once he was in the flat shared by himself and his younger brother and was ready to tucker down and sleep, he remembered the phone.  He pulled it from his discarded jeans and clicked the home button.  The screensaver popped up, an image of an older teen nuzzling a cat.

"Huh, must be the girl the owns the phone."  He slid the lock screen aside, not concerned over the fact that there was no pass code.  It looked like a normal phone. Just as he was about to press the power button to shut the phone off, the phone started buzzing and a circular image popped up, a message with it immediately opening.

     [IRIS:] Sara?

He didn't respond.  Sara must be the girl that owns the phone..

     [IRIS:] You aren't Sara.

Well shoot, maybe he  _should_ respond. 

     [Sara:] No, I'm not Sara.

     [IRIS:] What did you do with Sara?

     [IRIS:] I suspect that she is in danger. Since you are in possession of her phone, I insist that you help find her.

What has he gotten himself into?  He's talking to what appears to be the phone's AI system, which is asking him to help find the owner of the phone.  He should really just turn the phone off, and give it to lost and found tomorrow, and pretend that he never interacted with it in any way.  He was a bit creeped out.

     [IRIS:] You will find that all of the applications minus my own are locked.  The phone was force reset, but I can attempt to restore data that may be helpful.                 I will do that, and then we will find Sara.

     [Sara:] Ok..

 

After all, what choice did he really have?

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, sorry. Didn't want to give everything away here, so that's why it left off where it did. The rest of the chapters shall be longer.


End file.
